Everyone's Favorite Hollywood Sweetheart
by secondstarontheright
Summary: Brooke Davis' marriage to Chase Adams just ended. Brooke feels like life as she knows it is over. Until she meets 2 men that are going to completely change her life: Lucas Roe & Nathan Scott. Completely AU. Brooke centric. Longer summary inside. Chap. 2 U
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my third fanfic… I'm still working on the other 2. I'm writing one LONG epilogue for A Wedding in Tree Hill and I'm working on Chapter 12 for Going to the Chapel… I had this idea that I couldn't get out of my head. So I had to write it down… Please read and review…

Completely AU… I own the story; the CW and Mark Schwann own the characters…

**Everyone's Favorite Hollywood Sweetheart **

Summary: Brooke Davis is a successful movie actress whose marriage to professional skateboarder Chase Adams has just ended. Brooke feels like life as she knows it is over… Until she meets 2 men that are going to completely change her life: Lucas Roe, a television writer who has a lot of secrets of his own and Nathan Scott, the bad ass basketball star.

So the characters are:

Brooke Davis – 25, Movie actress

Chase Adams – 26, Professional skateboarder

Lucas Roe – 26, Television writer

Nathan Scott – 26, Lakers Basketball Player

Millicent – 28, Brooke's publicist

Peyton Sawyer – 25, Artist

Haley James – 25, Singer / Songwriter

Chapter 1:

-0-

"Millie I don't care what it looks like. I need to keep all of my appointments. I have worked too hard for too long to let Chase ruin my life," Brooke said into her Bluetooth while she was driving to the set of the talk show she was making an appearance on.

"Brooke I understand, but with the divorce papers being leaked to the press, I'm sure everyone is going to want to talk about your marriage." Millie said on the other end, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Brooke smiled, "I know you are and I have never thought of you as just being my publicist Millie, you are one of my closest friends." Brooke signaled to exit the freeway, "If I just crawl into a hole and die Chase wins. And I'm not going to let that happen." Brooke still couldn't believe he had filed for divorce, she had asked him for a divorce a year ago and he insisted they could make the relationship work. So Brooke had given in and they tried counseling… It hadn't worked.

Millie pulled Brooke from her thoughts, "Well if you are sure you can handle your upcoming press tour I want you to know what you're up against. Chase's mistress is claiming she's pregnant. There are pictures of her leaving Obstetrics at UCLA Medical Center." Millie sighed, "That fame seeking slut said she's 3 and a half months pregnant and Chase is the father."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Well then it must be a miracle because after Chase's accident last year the doctor's told him he wouldn't be able to have children."

Millie paused, "That's right, what did the doctors call it… Blunt Force Testicular Trauma. I'll get someone in the office to check out the story."

"Thanks Mills. You are the best. Now I better run, I'm at the studio and I'm sure someone is going to be adamant about changing my hair and make-up before I appear on camera." Brooke hung up the phone and glimpsed in the mirror, "I have such great skin I don't know why they always wanna put so much gunk on it." She pulled up to the security booth, "Brooke Davis to see Makenna Reeves."

"May I see some identification Miss Davis?" the guard asked.

Brooke giggled; she had been here hundreds of times, "Sure thing." Brooke fumbled thru her purse and pulled out her drivers' license.

After checking her license against his registered list he smiled and returned it to her, "You're clear, by the way my daughter loved your last film."

"Well thank you, I'm a little late, but when I come back I'll pose for a picture with you and write your daughter a lovely note. What's her name?" Brooke said as she put back on her sun glasses.

"Thank you Miss Davis, her name is Ava, she's 14. If you could do that for me I would be the coolest father in the world." He said excitedly.

"No problem," Brooke glanced at his name tag, "Joseph, I should be done with all the show in about an hour. Will you still be here?"

"Yes ma'am, you can count on it." Joseph said.

-0-

Brooke grabbed her purse and headed towards the large trailer. "Brooke Davis," she said to the girl sitting out front, "I'm a few minutes late."

The girl looked up at her, "Miss Davis have you already been to make-up?"

Brooke rolled her eyes behind her glasses, "No. I am late; I'm supposed to appear on Makenna Reeves's show in like 15 minutes."

The girl looked at her clipboard, "OK have you been to the hair trailer yet?"

Brooke was beginning to get irritated, "Can you just tell me which sound stage I need to go to?"

"Yeah it's the second one on the left, but if you haven't been to hair and make-up they're just going to send you back to see me."

Brooke walked away and mumbled, "I'll take my chances." 'I look fine.' Brooke thought to herself. She was wearing a pair of snug Seven jeans that hugged every one of her assets perfectly. On top she was wearing a halter top she had designed herself. To top it off she was wearing a cute pair of Chanel wedges and carried a matching bag. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she didn't have on a stitch of make-up. She walked by a mirror and stared at herself for one final second, 'I look like the girl next door,' she thought, 'which is exactly what my last character was.' Brooke removed her sunglasses as she walked onto the large sound stage.

She was looking for someone to talk to when she heard a voice behind her, "You must be Brooke Davis."

Brooke was so deep in thought she jumped, "Sorry, I'm not usually this jumpy." She turned to shake his hand, "Brooke Davis, but you already knew that."

"Lucas Roe," the man said, "I'm the other guest on Mrs. Reeve's show today."

"Well nice to meet you Lucas." Brooke said with a smile, she couldn't help but stare into those piercing blue eyes. "So what are you promoting?" Brooke hoped he wasn't some bit actor from her last movie.

"My latest pilot just got picked up by the CW." Lucas said running his hands thru his hair, "I'm the head writer of 3 top teen dramas."

"Sounds exciting," Brooke couldn't stop smiling, 'why are you flirting with him?' she thought to herself, 'the ink isn't even dry on your divorce papers yet.'

"So do you think you're going to make the jump to mainstream movies soon?" Lucas said grabbing a water bottle, "Do you want one?"

Brooke nodded, "I would love to be a part of a big budget film, but the stuff that gets sent to my agent…" Brooke didn't want to sound bitchy, especially not to Lucas because he was a writer.

"Isn't the type of film you want to do?" Lucas finished for her.

"Exactly," Brooke took a sip of her water, "I only want to make movies that touch people. I want to matter, that's why I am so picky. _Girl Behind the Red Door_ has been my only big studio film to date, and even that was released thru the studio's independent production company."

Lucas got close to her, "Well if I am be so forward, I have a movie script I have been working on. I would love to send it to you." Lucas noticed she smelled of oranges.

"Sure," Brooke felt like she couldn't breathe, a man hadn't made her feel this way in a long time, "Do you have a pen? I'll give you my agent's number." Brooke knew she would never see the script that way, "On second thought let me give you my personal number."

"Great," Lucas said, "I'm shopping it around to the big companies in the next few weeks so I might be the writer that delivers your first big budget hit."

Brooke felt her cheeks redden, she was going to see what Lucas was doing after the shoot when a small woman wearing glasses appeared, "Miss Davis are you ready for your microphone check?"

"Yes," Brooke said turning away from Lucas. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Roe." Brooke said, extending her hand to him.

Lucas grabbed her hand eagerly, "No Miss Davis the pleasure was all mine." Brooke turned to leave; she looked back at Lucas with a smile and noticed him wink at her.

-0-

"Now everybody I'm pleased to introduce my first guest… you know her best as Vivi from the hit indie flick _Girl Behind the Red Door_ please welcome Brooke Davis." Makenna said. Brooke entered the stage to enormous applause, waving to the people in the audience as she went to her seat. Lucas was overwhelmed by how attractive she was, 'definitely hotter in person,' Lucas thought as he stared at the monitors.

"Hi," Brooke said before sitting down, she turned to the audience, "Hello everyone."

"So Brooke, how had life been treating you, I'm sure my audience is dying to know?" Makenna asked.

Brooke heard all of the cat calls and looked out into the audience and noticed a 'Marry Me Brooke!' sign, it made her smile, "Well I know must of my peers prefer to keep their private life well private, bur I'm sure all of your know that my husband recently filed for divorce." Brooke paused for the boos, 'Millie is going to kill me,' she thought. "I know it has been difficult lately. So I have just been staying busy. I just started preparing for my latest film. It's about this girl named Frankie, played by me, who is a complete wallflower. She dreams of being the popular cheerleader type. I don't want to give too much away, but I have been having the best time on set." Brooke said with a giggle.

"Does it bother you that you're still getting high school roles?" Makenna asked.

"Not at all, I think it's flattering that studio execs. think I still look 17. I am 25 after all." Brooke paused, "I try and miss it up, I think my next project is going to be something fun, maybe a zombie movie."

"A zombie movie, those are typically reserved for the girl destined for a reality television show. Why would you want to make a horror film?" Makenna said.

"As an homage to my late father… He used to take me to the movies and zombie flicks were his favorite. The Dead movies by George Romero were the absolute best." Brooke smiled thinking of her father who she had lost last year after a long battle of cancer, "I think I have seen every zombie movie ever made."

"Well we need to go to commercial, all you writers out there Brooke Davis wants to make gory zombie movie. We'll be back." Makenna said to the camera. When the light turned red she turned to Brooke, "Which girl did your make-up it looks flawless?"

"I'm not wearing any make-up." Brooke replied.

"How are us normal girls supposed to compete with that? Beautiful, funny and perfect skin." Makenna laughed.

-0-

Brooke was leaving the set when she stopped to watch Lucas on the monitors, 'he looks so dreamy,' Brooke thought, 'I could stare at him all day.' Brooke looked at her watch, "Shit I'm going to be running late all day." Brooke hurried to her car where she sat for 15 minutes writing out the perfect letter to Joseph's daughter Ava. She drove up to the back of the security booth, "Joseph?" Brooke called out.

"Miss Davis," Joseph smiled sheepishly, "I didn't think you were going to come back."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips, "Whatever gave you that idea? I'm not your typical celebrity." Brooke handed him a sealed envelope, "Here this is for Ava."

"Thank you Miss Davis," Joseph said tucking it into his jacket pocket, "You don't know how much this will mean to her."

"I was a little girl once Joseph, I completely understand." Brooke said posing for the camera. Brooke planted a kiss on his cheek as Joseph snapped the shot, "Now hopefully that won't get you in trouble with Mrs. Joseph."

"Oh no, she wouldn't believe me even if she saw the picture with her own eyes." Joseph said.

"Oh wait I have one more thing," Brooke ran back to her car and grabbed a press bag from the Makenna Reeves' Show. "I won't have any use for any of this stuff, take it home with you."

Joseph looked puzzled, "Are you sure you're an actress Miss Davis?"

"Yes." Brooke said with a smile as she left.

-0-

Brooke pulled up to the Staple Center and found a tiny cheerleader glaring at her. "I know I'm late, things ran late at the show. Have you been waiting long?"

"I get that you're a celebrity Brooke, but my time is just as valuable as yours." She said with a huff.

Brooke wanted to laugh; Millie had said Carrie was the best. "So when do I learn the routine?"

"Have you ever cheered before?" Carrie asked while opening the door to the locker room.

"Yes, I cheered in high school. We even won a few championships." Brooke said with a smile.

"Well look around Toto you aren't in Kansas anymore. Laker cheer is the big leagues. We are one of the best squads in basketball. It's a lot different then high school cheer." Carrie glared.

"Well let me change and stretch out, and you can show me." Brooke said, "Where do I change?"

"Cheerleaders change in here, but you are not a cheerleader," Carrie scoffed, "The ladies room is down the hall."

As Brooke left she turned to Carrie, "Thank you, I wasn't hoping for any special treatment." Brooke changed into a small pair of sweat shorts and a tank top. She stretched a little before exiting the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly ended up flat on her ass. "Ouch" she said from the floor.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm late for practice." The guy said pulling Brooke to her feet.

"It's alright, I'm sure I didn't help matters by being a total space cadet." Brooke smiled at the tall boy with beautiful blue eyes, "Brooke Davis," she said.

"Nathan Scott, but you probably already knew that," Nathan said.

"Ummm actually I didn't." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Are you a goalie or something?"

Nathan laughed, "Wrong sport. What kind of Laker girl are you? I thought before you made the squad they made sure you understood the sport?"

"I'm not a Laker girl." Brooke turned to leave, "You really don't know who I am?"

"Nope." Nathan said bouncing the basketball that had rolled down the hall, "Should I?"

Brooke giggled, "Probably not I suppose, I better get going before Carrie starts yelling. It was nice meeting you Nathan."

"I'm sure I'll see you around Davis." Nathan said.

Nathan entered the gym; Coach yelled "Number 23 give me 10 laps since you're 10 minutes late."

Nathan put down his bag and started running around the court, 'she was really beautiful' he thought, 'I would do 100 more laps if it meant I could have gotten her number.'

Brooke entered the locker room, "Did you get lost or something?" Carrie said with a twinge of hostility.

"No, I ran into Nathan Scott… Literally." Brooke said as she sat down and stretched to touch her toes.

"Nathan Scott was just in the hall?" Carrie said running to the door to check.

"Yeah, he didn't know who I was. He thought I was a new cheerleader," Brooke said as she bent to do a walk over.

"Wait," Carrie turned, "He talked to you?"

"Yeah he ran right into me." Brooke said as she did a back handspring. Carrie looked impressed, "Still got it. I used to be in gymnastics and ballet too. So I'm sure you won't have any trouble teaching me the new routine."

-0-

Nathan always hated half-time. "The cheerleaders always act so serious," Nathan said to his teammate number 19, "They must think all these people come here to see them perform."

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm proud to introduce for your viewing pleasure… You're LA Laker Girls!" The announcer yelled.

Nathan watched them all run out on to the floor, he was about to make fun of them when he noticed Brooke, "Hey this is going to be great, that girl in front is brand new. Carrie wouldn't even let her change in the locker room."

Number 19 looked up, "Dude that's Brooke Davis."

"How did you know her name did you push her down too," Nathan said before he took a big gulp of water.

"No Nate she's some sort of Hollywood Starlet, all over the tabloid magazines." Number 19 laughed, "Where have you been?"

"Mars I guess," Nathan quit listening to him and was only focusing on Brooke. 'She is so beautiful' Nathan thought, 'I should have known she was an actress.' Nathan listened as the music started and Brooke started doing tumbles down the court, "Damn, where did she learn that."

"She's the total package man," Number 19 said, "I would give my shooting arm for a taste of that." Nathan simply nodded he knew what he meant.

-0-

"I don't know how you pulled it off, but you did great Brooke." Carrie said with a smile, "If the whole movie star thing doesn't work out give me a call."

"Thanks," Brooke said, "I'll be back soon, I'm preparing for an upcoming role. My publicist said you were the best." Brooke left the locker room and headed outside, it was nice not to be surrounded by paparazzi, "Maybe I'll just fade into obscurity and become a cheerleader" she said aloud to herself.

"You could pull it off, you were incredible."

Brooke turned, "Well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott. I have it on good authority that you are the star forward for the Lakers." Brooke smiled, "Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier. I don't exactly follow basketball."

"Well I won't hold it against you." Nathan said with a smirk, "You just didn't know you were in the presence of a basketball God."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah ok… Well Mr. Basketball God care to walk a girl to her car. It is dark after all," Brooke bated her eyelashes at him, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to little old me would you." She said in her best Scarlet O'Hara.

"Whatever you say princess," Nathan put his hand on the small of her back, "Where did you park. I'm not walking past player parking."

Brooke felt her body tingle under his touch, "Alright Scott, what do I get if my car is parked closer than yours?"

"Game on Davis… It's not gonna happen. I am the lead scorer. I have front row center." Nathan said, "When I win I want a kiss from those sweet looking lips of yours."

"Nathan Scott" Brooke wanted to yell at him then she decided she would beat him at his own game… Brooke jumped up on him and threw her legs around his back, she could feel him getting aroused, she whispered in his ears, "Why even wait lover boy," she pulled away and touched her nose to his, she reached into her pocket and hit her car alarm and hopped down. "Now you."

Nathan couldn't believe how close she was parked, or that 'Hollywood's Sweetheart' just grinded against him, 'I hope you didn't notice that she got me hot and bothered,' he thought to himself, he pushed his car alarm, "Shit," he muttered under his breath.

He didn't have to say anything Brooke knew that she had won, "I guess being an actress has some perks." Brooke giggled, "Here's my number, call me sometime."

"What for," Nathan said.

Brooke got in his face again, "So I can collect my winning, cause as of right now you owe me, see you later." Brooke was walking to her car when she heard Nathan behind her; he grabbed her hand, pulled her into him and kissed her hard. When she finally pulled away, she felt herself blush.

"I'll call you tomorrow Davis, drive home safe."

-0-

So whatcha think? I couldn't get this story out of my head… If I get some reviews I'll keep up with it.

Lots of Love!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

**WhiteRose0925: **Thanks for the review… And no offense to Naley fans but I love Brathan… This is gonna be a Brathan fic with some Brucas mixed in. Glad you liked it.

**Darkfae184: **Yeah there's going to be a little love triangle… I'm just tired of Brooke not getting the guy… So in this story she gets two hotties… LOL

**Toddntan: **Chase is going to be in this upcoming chapter. Thanks for another great review… I'm gonna write this as Brathan, it's time to switch it up. Brooke needs a good man like Nathan!

Thanks to the few who reviewed and the people that set up story alerts. You guys are so awesome.

Chapter 2:

-0-

Brooke couldn't believe her luck, 'two hot guys in one day,' she thought to herself, 'I've still got it.' When she pulled into her driveway she noticed a familiar looking Ducati motorcycle in her spot, "Son of a bitch, what is he doing here?" she said aloud. She went in the house and yelled, "Chase!"

"Yeah babe, what's up?" Chase said coming towards her, looking awfully friendly.

"Don't you yeah babe me. Get out." Brooke snapped, "Right this instant… This isn't your house anymore."

"This place is still technically half mine, so I'm not going anywhere," Chase said opening another beer.

"Great you're drunk I should have known where is Chelsea?" Brooke demanded, Chase looked shocked that she knew her name, "Yeah I know who the little tramp is. Did you know she's claiming you're the father of her unborn child?" Brooke started laughing, "Guess she didn't know you were sterile."

"Well I left her at the loft. She showed up all excited, telling me 'we' were having a baby wasn't that so great." Chase took another swig of his Corona. "I told her I was leaving and that it was physically impossible for me to be that bastards father… She thought she was gonna have a meal ticket." Chase lit a cigarette, "Well the joke is on her."

"Chase you know I don't like cigarettes in my house, the smell never goes away. Since you're drunk I don't really want you to leave so you can sleep in the guest room." Brooke headed for the hall, "I'll get you some blankets." Chase grabbed her hand and kissed her, he tasted of booze and cigarettes, "What the hell Chase," Brooke said pushing him away, "I am not your wife anymore." Brooke thought of when she first met him…

_*Flashback*_

_Brooke was laughing, "Poor kid Hales look at him, he's been here 5 minutes and already he's getting detention." Brooke said to Haley at the lunch table. "I mean what kind of an idiot brings his skateboard to school anyway?"_

"_Brooke you are so mean." Haley said picking at her lunch, "Maybe someone should go use her student body president-ness and get him out of trouble."_

_Brooke was staring at the tall dark haired boy, "He is kind of hot. I guess I could work my magic, I'll be right back." _

"_Go get um tigger." Haley called._

"_Hi Principal Grant," Brooke said twirling her hair._

"_Good day to you Miss Davis, now can you excuse me I'm a bit busy at the moment," He said without even looking up from his half filled out detention slip._

_Brooke looked at Chase, 'he is cuter up close,' she thought, "Well Principal Grant that's why I'm here, you see Chase here was just helping me with a project for the school paper. It's about school safety; we were trying to see how many teachers would stop him with that totally against the rules skateboard. And you succeed sir, so I guess we're all pretty safe huh."_

_Principal Grant finally looked up from his notepad, "Miss Davis you don't write for the school paper."_

_Brooke put her hand on his shoulder, 'gotcha right where I want you,' she thought with a smile, "Well of course not Principal Grant, why do you think I have an English tutor. Writing is not my strong suit. I was helping my best friend Haley James, you know the editor of the paper? She's been so busy lately with the tutor center and cheerleading that she fell behind on her editorial." Brooke smiled at Chase, hoping he would play along, "Isn't that right Chase?"_

_Chase simply nodded, "Well Mr. Adams, I don't know what you did to our student council president but at this time I am going to let you off with a warning. Leave the skateboard in your locker until after school." Then Principal Grant turned and headed towards the teachers lounge._

_Brooke started to walk back to her lunch table when Chase caught up with her, "Hey how did you know my name? And why would you help me, you don't even know me?" _

_Brooke smiled, "Well if you're lucky I'll let you get to know me a little better."_

_*End Flashback*_

Chase was staring at her, "Where did you go? I've been talking to you for like 10 minutes."

Brooke felt fresh tears on her cheek, "I was just thinking is all," Brooke wiped away the tears, "Now for the last time the guest bedroom is the only room you'll be sleeping in. I'm going to bed, I had a long day."

Chase seemed to have sobered up rather quickly, "Why were you crying? What were you thinking about? Come on Brooke talk to me."

Brooke looked at the man that used to be her husband, "It's not your concern anymore. Please don't be here when I get up in the morning."

-0-

Brooke woke up at about 4:00 am and knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she pulled on her pajama bottoms and headed to the kitchen, on her way she noticed that Chase and his Ducati were gone. 'Good,' she thought, 'I don't have the patience for him today.' She grabbed an orange juice from the refrigerator and headed for the spare room. The whole room smelled of him, that strange mix of sweat, dirt and musk that always drove Brooke wild. "Too bad you were drinking last night Chase, I might have had my way with you otherwise," Brooke said aloud as she grabbed the photo albums out of the closet and headed to the living room. One hour, half a box of tissues and two wedding albums later Brooke picked up the phone to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello," the tired voice said on the other end.

Brooke cleared her throat and prepared her best British accent, "Whatcha still doing in bed you lazy gent, it's 8 o'clock in the morning?"

"Brooke I am in no mood for the Brits today, I had a late night at the studio. Besides it's 5:00 am California time, what are you doing awake?" The still groggy voice snapped.

"I was just torturing myself Hales. I needed to hear a familiar voice." Brooke said, "Before I called Chase and demanded he come home and fuck all of my sorrows away."

A more alert Haley responded, "Do I need to come home? How many Brooke? Just tell me how many you looked at?"

"Two. I looked at two of our wedding albums." Brooke said, "But I was on the verge of watching the DVD version. I needed someone to talk me off the ledge."

"OK, when I come home to Los Angeles next week we are burning all of them." Haley said firmly.

"Oh Hales we aren't burning anything. He was here last night, so I started reminiscing about the good times, that's all. Brooke said gathering up the photo albums.

"Wait a minute. He was in your house. Change the locks Brooke. Call a locksmith today." Haley said.

"I don't need to change the locks tutor girl. He's gone now." Brooke sighed, "Go back to sleep I'll see you when you back next week, am I still picking you up at the airport?"

"Yeah if you don't mind that would be great. I could call Chris but we aren't really exclusive or anything and I thought asking him to pick me up would be a bit much. So how did the show go yesterday? And the Laker game, did they let you perform with them at half time?"

"Oh I almost forgot about all of that. I met two really neat guys yesterday." Brooke said thinking of Lucas and Nathan.

"We've been on the phone 15 minutes talking about Chase the idiot and you had real news." Haley said between bites of bagel, "Spill…"

"OK well yesterday I was a guest on the Makenna Reeves show and I met a television writer. His name is Lucas Roe, he's blonde with the most incredible blue eyes Hales he said he has a movie script I might be interested in so I gave him my personal cell number."

"I don't know Brooke; television writers usually have lots of baggage. That's where they draw they're inspiration. What shows does he write for? Anything I would know?" Haley asked as she turned on the shower.

"Ummm he said he has three hit shows on the CW, and another one of his scripts just got green lit for a pilot." Brooke said returning to the living room sofa.

"As your best friend I say stay away. He probably has a Peter Pan complex that's why he is stuck writing teen soaps. Tell me something about bachelor #2."

"You might know him actually. Nathan Scott the basketball player. I ran into him at the game yesterday and he knocked me off my feet Hales. I could potentially fall hard for him, I can feel it." Brooke now felt herself glowing, "He pretends to be all tuff but last night I got a glimpse of the real person underneath and it might be bad… Like Chase proportions."

Haley turned off the shower, "OK I was going to wrap this up and head to the studio but you had to go and drop that bomb. I know who he is and he's known as a heart breaker on and off the court. Now I want to know in details what makes you think he has serious relationship potential."

"I don't know what it is about him Hales but last night we were playing around like we had known each other for years and he kissed me before I left and it was amazing." Brooke said, her lips suddenly burning, "I want him to call Hales. I feel like I NEED him to call. And the last guy that made me feel this way was…"

"Chase" Haley interrupted, "Say no more I understand completely. Well hopefully Mr. Wonderful turns out to really be wonderful I'm running out of places to hide the bodies…" Haley and Brooke both laughed as they said their goodbyes.

-0-

Brooke was just settling into as nice hot bubble bath when she heard her phone ringing from her bedroom. "Shit," she said as she hopped up and ran naked to her nightstand, "Hello," she said trying not to sound out of breath.

"Brooke? Did I wake you?" the voice said. "This is Nathan Scott."

"No Nathan, it's 11:00, to be honest with you I was in the bathtub and the phone was in the other room. I didn't want to miss an important call so I ran to get it." Brooke said walking back towards the bathroom.

"So you're naked right now?" Nathan said, "That's so hot." Brooke giggled, "I was calling to see if you wanted to get lunch today? It's my only off day till next week and I know I owe you a date."

"Yes lunch would be great." Brooke said pulling the tub drain and grabbing a towel. "My schedule is pretty open today too. You could pick something up and we can eat in if you want? Then we could avoid the paparazzi."

"Whatever you want princess. I google'd you last night." Nathan paused, "I wanted to check out your credits, pretty impressive on and off screen. Is it all true?"

"It has been in my experience that usually what the tabloids publish has some grain of truth to it." Brooke said, "What do you wanna know and I'll give you the real story."

"I read you're going thru a divorce. A messy one to be specific."

"I am getting divorced. My husband just filed papers about a week ago. As far as the media is concerned it was a big shock, reality is we had been living separate live for a while and I knew it was coming I just didn't have the courage to end it myself." Brooke said, "What about you any ex wives I should know about?"

"Not that I remember. I haven't ever really had a girlfriend. I have always had basketball and girls don't like being second to a sport, even if that sport makes you rich and famous." Nathan replied, "So are you still naked? If so give me your address and I'll be right over."

Brooke giggled, "No I'm not… Sorry. But if you wanna meet sooner we can I'm not doing anything today."

"Sounds like a DATE Davis. Text me your address and I'll grab food. Any preferences?" Nathan said grabbing his keys.

"Nope, surprise me. I'll send Zola out for some movies and we can make a day of it?" Brooke blurted out before she realized that might be moving too fast, "If that's alright with you?"

"Sounds great. No chick flicks alright. I got a reputation as a bad ass to uphold." Nathan said, "I'll see you soon."

-0-

OK there's chapter 2 I know it's shorter than what I usually post. But I felt like this was a great place to end… I'm already working on chapter 3 and if any of you are interested chapters 12 and 13 for Going to the Chapel. I'm hoping to have that story up to 15 before Thanksgiving and this one up to 5… Wishful thinking maybe…

Please read and review I love hearing what you guys have to say…

Krystal


End file.
